Expectation
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Seharusnya hari-hari selanjutnya hanyalah milik dia berdua dengan Tetsuya, tapi kenapa harus- Putus? Terinspirasi dari ultah Akashi Seijuuro hari ini. # # AKAKUROXYGENCHL02 Disclaimer by Fujimaki T. Tema: Galau


Summary:

Sudah capek-capek Akashi berkorban dengan pergi jauh dari Kyoto-Tokyo, ternyata saat sampai di tujuan impiannya pupus ditengah jalan.

"Aku mau putus!"

"Ini bukan Desember Mop Tetsuya,"

"Kata siapa ini Desember Mop, lagian di bulan Desember enggak ada hari Mop Akashi-kun!"

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Atap Tokyo Tower dan Tetsuya's house

MAIN CHARACTER:

Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuuro

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Kiseki No Sedai

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Perjalanan dari Kyoto ke Tokyo bukanlah memakan waktu yang singkat. Kemacetan dimana-mana, terutama saat menjelang natal dan tahun baru begini, bisa dibayangkan betapa ramainya jalanan saat ini dengan kendaraan-kendaraan pribadi yang berebut jalur.

Akashi, orang kaya yang bahkan memiliki pesawat helikopter pribadi harusnya bisa membuat ia tak akan susah-susah melewati kemacetan dijalanan nekad tetap memakai mobil Lamborgini nya pergi menuju Tokyo demi bertemu sang kekasih yang sangat di cintainya. Kenapa dia memilih memakai mobil?

Karena dia ingin mengunjungi toko milkshake dan membeli beberapa hadiah lainnya untuk Tetsuya, Katanya.

Mumpung dia dapat kompensasi liburan tahun baru, Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi ke Tokyo dan tinggal disana selama sebulan penuh. Tentunya hari-hari yang akan dilewatinya setelah tiba di Tokyo hanyalah hari-hari bahagia bersama sang kekasih.

Itu semua adalah expektasi Akashi.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba tanpa angin tanpa hujan dan tanpa kehadiran Sailor Moon dibulan, sang kekasih tiba-tiba membuat keputusan yang mengejutkan,

"Aku mau kita putus Akashi-kun!" Lirih nya.

"Apa ?" Akashi pura-pura tak mendengar. "Kubilang aku ingin putus denganmu Akashi-kun!" Bentak Kuroko kemudian.

"T-tunggu? Sepertinya tadi aku salah dengar? Apa kau tadi bilang putus? Ah mungkin ketus? Atau batus? Atau apa ? tolong jelaskan lagi Tetsuya aku tidak dengar?" Akashi membuat-buat senyum.

"Aku bilang aku mau putus Akashi-kun!

"Ini bukan Desember Mop Tetsuya,"

"Kata siapa ini Desember Mop, lagian di bulan Desember enggak ada hari Mop Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko jengkel kemudian mengambil sehelai tali jaitan di celana nya dan gunting di saku Akashi, lalu ia memotong tali jahitan itu dengan gunting pas didepan Akashi. "Apa yang terjadi setelah kugunting tali nya Akashi –kun?"

Akashi diam, enggan menjawab.

"Jawab Akashi-kun!" Tuntut Kuroko.

"Talinya.. terputus."

Kuroko tersenyum, "Aku tahu otak kiri mu masih aktif Akashi-kun. Talinya putus sama seperti hubungan kita saat ini. Jadi, aku harap Akashi-kun bisa mengerti. Aku tak bisa lagi bersama Akashi-kun."

"Tapi kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa katamu? Kenapa? Akashi-kun! Aku sudah muak denganmu, kau seenaknya saja kembali dan pergi lagi meninggalkan sendirian. Dan setiap kali kau kembali kau tak pernah ingin tahu tentang keadaan ku. Tentang apa saja yang telah menimpaku selama kau tak ada. Untuk apa aku punya kekasih jikalau hanya untuk ditinggal saja!"

Akashi tertegun, kata-kata Kuroko menohok hatinya.

"Tetsuya dengar! Ingatlah, bukankah dulu kita sudah berjanji untuk saling memahami dan saling mempercayai. Aku ingin selalu bersama mu Tetsuya. Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa sendirian disini, tapi aku sendiri tak bisa memungkiri keadaan. Kau sibuk dengan kuliahmu, sedangkan aku harus menjalan perusahaan ayah di Tokyo. Bukan kah kau bilang sudah memaklumi semua itu. kumohon Tetsuya, pikirkan lagi keputusanmu."

"Aku tahu itu Akashi-kun. Terimakasih untuk segalanya." Kuroko meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja. Akashi yang shock terpaku, orang sesempurna Akashi Seijuuro pun bisa jatuh saat patah hatinya ditinggal yang dicintai.

Begitulah.

Baru sehari Akashi sampai di Tokyo dengan angan-angan dan persiapan liburan yang indah bersama sang kekasih biru tercinta pupus sudah. Tiket-tiket nonton dan perjalanan ke hawaii berdua yang berada digengamannya terbang sudah di bawa angin, ingatan betapa giat dan sulitnya menyabari tantangan yang terjadi di jalanan yang menjadi sia-sia.

Tokyo Tower, salah satu tempat wisata terkenal di Tokyo menjadi tempat yang akan selalu diingat Akashi, sebagai tempat terakhir ia dicintai Tetsuya-nya.

Tak ada lagi.

Tak ada lagi yang ingin dilakukan Akashi saat ini.

Ia terlalu terlambat jika untuk menyusul Kuroko, tapi dia juga tak sanggup menahan air mata nya untuk tidak keluar. Ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi Akashi Seijuuro. Sangat menyakitkan dibanding saat kekuatannya bisa di patahkan sewaktu pertanding final Winter Cup dahulu. Si kecil biru yang dulu nya memenangkan hatinya kini malah berbalik menjadi tombak yang menghancurkan pertahanannya.

Akashi mengeluarkan smartphone di saku nya, dihidupkannya layar lalu muncul lah foto Kuroko sebagai wallpapernya. "Sebenarnya apa salah ku Tetsuya? Kau bilang aku tak pernah ingin tahu tentang apa saja yang terjadi padamu? Bukankah setiap hari.. setiap satu jam sekali aku selalu menelpon mu dan menanyakan keadaanmu. Apa itu belum cukup Tetsuya?" Air mata Akashi jatuh menetes di layar smartphone.

Akashi mengusap airmatanya dengan sapu tangan lalu turun dari gedung itu, Akashi tak pernah menyangka jika kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi padanya. Apa mungkin ini karma karena dia kemarin mentertawakan curhatan Nijimura tentang dirinya yang diputusin Haizaki lewat sms yang sekarang lagi ngetrend? Pikirnya. Namun Akashi kembali berpikir logis, tidak ada yang namanya karma baginya, karma yang ia tahu hanya lah Karma Akabane yang merangkap sebagai adik tirinya.

Sesampainya Akashi diparkiran, ia langsung masuk kemobilnya.

PRANKK!

Kaca mobil belakang Akashi tiba-tiba pecah, Akashi yang kaget langsung keluar dari mobil dan memeriksa keadaan. "Sialan! Siapa yang melakukannya!" Akashi menyusuri pandangan kesekitar, seorang pemoge (pemotor motor gede) melihat kearahnya dengan motor siap laju. Akashi yakin orang itu adalah pelaku pelemparan batu di mobilnya, namun sayang Akashi tak bisa melihat wajah si pelaku karena helm hitam yang dipakainya. Seakan menantang, pemoge itu mengas-gas motornya, dan memainkan ibu jarinya kebawah seakan merendahkan Akashi.

"Berani sekali kau menantangku, terlebih saat mood ku jelek begini. Baiklah jika begini aku akan segera menabrakmu sampai tak bersisa!" Dengan amarah yang mengebu-gebu Akashi langsung mengejar si pemoge dengan mobilnya. Masa bodo dengan orang-orang yang meneriakinya karena menyetir sembarangan.

TIIIIIIINNNNN!

Akashi dengan geram memacu mobilnya di jalanan untuk mengejar si pemoge, jalanan yang dipenuhi warga yang sedang berlibur sungguh menganggunya, sementara si pemoge yang bisa leluasa lewat.

 _Sial!_

Akashi terus-terusan mengusir orang yang berada lewat dihadapan mobilnya, ia sudah memikirkan apa saja yang akan di lakukannya saat pemoge itu tertangkap ditangannya.

 _Kau akan kukirim keneraka.._

Akashi menyeringai.

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi, bahkan karena keasyikannya Akashi sampai lupa akan tragedi yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu, sang pemoge kini berada tepat didepannya namun ia semakin menjauh karena mereka kini sudah tidak dijalan raya lagi. Akashi pun memperlambat laju mobilnya,

"Tempat ini.." Guman Akashi.

"Ini... kalau tidak salah ini blok rumah Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Tetsuya! "

Teringat kembali akan pacarnya, Akashi pun bergegas membanting stir kejalan menuju rumah Kuroko. _Aku harus bertemu Tetsuya, Hati abang gak kuat neng._

Wajah Akashi penuh harapan sekarang, sesuai perkiraannya rumah Kuroko benar blok tersebut dan kini ia sudah sampai didepan pagar rumahnya. Akashi segera turun, membuka paksa pagar dengan kesaktiannya lalu mengetuk pintu, "Oh tunggu.." Akashi mengetuk pintu rumah dengan kalem, takutnya si ibu mertua yang membukakan pintu. Akashi kan mau jaga image biar direstuin mertua sampai hari ia menikah nanti dengan Kuroko.

"Malam, Tetsuya.." Panggil Akashi sambil mengetuk.

Cklek!

Pintu dibuka. "Tetsu-, Ryouta? Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Tetsuya." Kening Akashi mengkerut melihat mahkluk kuning cerewet itu didepannya. "Ahh Akashi-cchi rupanya. Masuklah, aku juga baru datang atas panggilan Kuroko-cchi. Dia bilang sudah kangen padaku dan ingin KENCAN." Kise menekan kata akhirnya.

Emosi Akashi langsung meluap mendengarnya, "Apa kau bilang?! KENCAN! Jadi Tetsuya memutuskan hubungan denganku karena mu! Berani sekali kau Ryou—"

"Happy birthday to you.."

"Happy birthday to you..."

"Happy birthday.. " Rombongan Kisedai lainnya tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang tamu rumah Kuroko sambil bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun kemudian sosok Kuroko keluar dari belakang mereka semua sambil membawa kue ulang tahun bertulis 21th, "Happy birthday.. happy birthday.. Happy birthday Akashi-kun.."

Akashi menurunkan todongan guntingnya pada Kise, "Tetsuya.. jadi kau?!" Kejut Akashi.

"Iya Akashi-kun. Semua yang terjadi padamu adalah rencana untuk kejutan hari ulang tahunmu." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum. "Itu benar Akashi.." Aomine masuk dari pintu depan lalu melepas helm hitamnya dengan senyum sok ganteng di bibirnya. "Semuanya adalah rencana Tetsu.."

"Begitu ya.. "Akashi tersenyum. "Kalian baik sekali sudah mendedikasi kan hari ini hanya untukku sampai-sampai menghancurkan kaca mobil baru ku." Senyum Akashi tambah lebar.

"Aka-chin kan bisa beli lagi nanti."

"Kau kan kaya nodayo." Sindir Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Ahh begitu ya, terimakasih sekali ya teman-teman." Akashi tersenyum manis, "dan Tetsuya, kenapa kau begitu tega menyakiti hati ku hanya untuk ini ?"

"Bukankah waktu ulangtahunku tadi aku berdoa agar Akashi-kun dapat kejutan lebih mengerikan dariku? Dan inilah saatnya." Jawab Kuroko polos.

Akashi hanya berkomentar, "Oohh.."

"Baiklah karena ini hari ulangtahunku maka semua kesalahan kalian akan ku maafkan, dan untuk kau Daiki.. " Akashi mengambit pinggang Tetsuya lalu memeluk si kecil itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan memberimu pelajaran tambahan nanti."Aomine meneguk ludah, suasana tiba-tiba seram.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga, jika kalian masih ada disini maka.."

"Sialan!" Aomine langsung cabut diiikuti Kise, mereka langsung kabur dengan motor.

"Dua.. "

"Mido-chin.. " Murasakibara mengajak Midorima, sayangnya yang diajak sudah kabur duluan menggunakan jikukan no jutsu.

"Ti—" Murasakibara ikut hilang sebelum hitungan ketiga.

"Kenapa kau mengusir mereka semua Akashi-kun? Kita kan ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama." Kuroko tidak suka tindakan Akashi.

"Itu bisa besok saja, akan kutraktir mereka untuk makan sepuasnya di restoran. Dan untuk malam ini—" Akashi berbisik ditelinga Kuroko.

"Aku ingin makan sepuasnya dirimu, sayangku."

Alarm bahaya berbunyi, Kuroko Tetsuya terjebak didalam permainannya sendiri.

Tamat


End file.
